


Arrow

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is shot by an arrow when Faramir's men come upon them in Ithilien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow

“Steady,” the grave Captain of Gondor said. “Try not to move.”

Frodo tried not to flinch as Faramir, brother of Boromir, knelt beside him. His face was still masked, but now his eyes, previously stern and unyielding, had softened as he examined Frodo’s arm. An arrow surrounded by thick, bubbling blood stuck out of his upper arm. It stung and throbbed terribly, but Frodo was more concerned about where Sam was. He hadn’t heard his servant’s voice since the Rangers had surrounded and captured them moments earlier.

“Where’s Sam?” he asked.

“He has taken a blow to the head,” Faramir said. “He will be all right. Now don’t move.” Faramir held a roll of soft white bandages in one hand. “Steady now….one, two, three,” he finished, pulling out the arrow with deft skill. Frodo cried out, but Faramir immediately wrapped the bandaging around the wound. “We must clean it soon, but first we must stop the bleeding. Hold the bandage in place.” Faramir pulled Frodo’s other hand toward the bandage. The other Rangers watched in wary silence. Frodo saw Sam then, lying between two of the Rangers, a bandage around his head. He looked around in blurry bewilderment. Frodo nodded at him.

When Faramir returned with a wet cloth to clean Frodo’s wound, Frodo looked into Faramir’s gray eyes and knew that he could trust him.


End file.
